Alexander Minion
Alexander "Alex" Minion, or simply Minion, is a reformed villain in the Spy Kids series. For most of Spy Kids, he appears as a simple "minion" of Fegan Floop as the secondary antagonist, but reveals himself as the true main antagonist towards the middle of the film. In Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams and Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over, Minion reappears, serving as an advisor and aid to Juni and Carmen Cortez. Appearance History Past At the OSS, an organization for spies, Minion is one of the scientists working on Third Brain, a project attempting to create an artificial knowledge that is equivalent to that of the best spies combined. Gregorio Cortez discovers that Minion is planning to put some of his own ideas into the project. Minion is then kicked out of the OSS. Spy Kids Minion has Floop become his partner, to complete a set of tasks requested by Lisp in order to create an evil army of robot children: get the Third Brain, then get revenge on Gregorio. Floop is forced to be Minion's spokesman, which makes Floop look like the main antagonist of the film. Minion has Gregorio and Ingrid Cortez captured and sends them robot versions of their children, in order to get the Third Brain. Floop then admits to Minion that he didn't want to be on the plan to begin with. Minion reveals he has recovered the Third Brain already and no longer needs him. He then has the two robot children take Floop to the virtual room. Minion then has Gregorio and Ingrid tied up to the machine where it mutates agents into Floop's Fooglies. He transforms Gregorio into a drawn Fooglie that Juni made. Lisp announces that the army is complete; all the robot children has been given copies of the Third Brain. As he and another ex-member of the OSS, Miss Gradenko, welcome Lisp, Floop reports to Minion that they have a problem. Minion goes to check where the mutating machine is. He sees Juni behind him, but mistakes Juni for one of the robot children, and tells him to get back with the others. Instead, Juni began mimicking him (Juni's secret talent is the ability to mimic anyone perfectly). Gregorio (who has been restored back to his original body), Ingrid, and Carmen surround Minion. They strap Minion to the machine and push the transformation button. As the Cortezes and Floop escape the room, Minion mutates into a four-headed, multi-handed version of himself. Alexander Minion returns to Lisp and assures him that the army will be sent for. Gregorio and Ingrid to confront them, and later their kids join them. Minion summons the robots for the demonstration. As Juni and Carmen's uncle, Machete joins the Cortezes, the robots charge at the villains and eject them into the air. Minion realizes the robots had been reprogrammed to have minds of their own. Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams Carmen and Juni contact Floop, so they can talk to Minion about an OSS assignment, the Ukata. Minion tells Carmen that Donnagon Giggles is the head of the project. Carmen and Juni have to do is find the lost island and stop Donnagon Giggles. Spy Kids 3: Game Over Floop and Minion come to help Juni and Carmen defeat an army of mechanical gorillas. The two are given 3-D glasses to see the enemy (Minion is given three for each of his three heads), They summon the army of robot children to take down the giant apes. At the end of the film, Minion and Floop join the Cortezes' extended family. Personality Abilities Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Businessmen Category:Failure-Intolerant